Blood Ties
by money4jam
Summary: Kate continues to reconnect with her past while she and Mike explore the present and hope for the future. This is a sequel to my other story - Secrets of the Past - and you may need to read that before you read this one.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Family truths

Mike was busy distracting his sister Edith's three very energetic children from the fact that there was yet another delay to the long awaited party food due to the late arrival of his younger brother Jack. It appeared to be a family tradition to expect, mock and yet accept Jack's unreliability. Although the younger generation seemed a little inclined to put an end to that tradition. Kate was talking companionably to Mike's mother Margaret and his sister Edith.

A car was approaching along the dirt road, leaving behind it a snake of dust that stretched back to the entry of the Flynn property. Its noise against the peaceful countryside caused all who had gathered on the homestead's veranda and front yard to stop and look as it drew nearer. The three children, Christina, Scotty and Jordan, ran to the front gate excitedly having quickly forgotten their impatience and racing towards yet another adult to run to exhaustion. Mike stood from where he was on the ground having been mid wrestle with the children and watched from near Kate

Kate watched as the family surrounded the final addition to their clan. She smiled ruefully as she witnessed what she could only assume a normal family reunion would look like. How she both envied Mike for this but was also a little intimidated by the intense activity that took place within a small space of a few seconds. It wasn't long before Jack's eyes laid on her. Having survived the initial round of meeting of Mike's family, Kate thought that this final meet and greet would be much of the same well mannered pleasantries. She was wrong.

"Well, Well, Well. They said you were a looker but who'd've thunk my big brother could hook one like you" Jack said with a broad smile as he left the group and approached Kate. Mike was moving towards her as well but before he had a chance to make formal introductions Jack took a final step towards Kate.

"You must be Kate, I'm Jack" and with that he wrapped her in his arms, swept her off her feet and swang her around. Kate was more than a little overwhelmed and was thankful when Mike stepped in and rescued her into the arms she knew.

"It's good to meet you Jack" Kate smiled nervously and shook hands with the jovial, youngest of the Flynn's while the older of the siblings looked on with a knowing frown.

"Good to see you still like to leave your entrance late and over the top as usual little brother" Mike said as he reached over and shook his hands.

"Come on big bro, it's been years, you can do better than that" laughed Jack as he drew Mike into another bear hug. It was an act that you only find in a close family although Kate noted that Mike still wasn't as much at ease as Jack.

Kate stared at the two men before her. Jack was built completely different to Mike. While Mike was tall and athletic, Jack was shorter, solid and very strong. His life on the family property was evident in his build and manner. There was no need for formalities with Jack unlike Mike whose career choice was based around formalities. Being a single child, Kate had often wanted siblings thinking that she would find similarities and unity with them. Apparently similarities were not the rule although she did note the closeness none the less.

Mike's mother, Margaret stepped forward breaking up her two sons as she suddenly became business like in an attempt to get the celebrations fully underway.

"Mike, you and Gus can go and help your father with the meat; you know how he likes to burn the steak. Edith can give me a hand with the salads. Jack, can you show Kate the outdoor settings and organise the picnic table" she efficiently ordered her family around much like Mike would do on the boat.

Kate could not repress a smile at how they all jumped to order, including Commander Mike Flynn. As Mike went to join his father and brother in law, his eyes met Kate's. He knew exactly what she found humorous and sent her a look that said "You're jumping too!" Kate glared back at him and then turned to follow Jack who was waiting to take her to her duties.

* * *

Lunch was wonderful and much laughter was shared amongst stories and jokes. The Flynn siblings teased each other in ways of old, Margaret supervised and stepped in when needed and their father Mick watched on quietly.

It was only later while cleaning up in the kitchen that Kate was able to have a quiet conversation with the man who was Mike's father. An older version of his eldest son in more ways than just physical, Mick Flynn was a man of few words but the ones he chose were ones worth listening to and well thought out….. usually.

"You know Kate; this family owes you big time." He began and when she looked confused, he continued with a smile "We haven't seen Mike back home in about 3 ½ years. He tends to use work as a reason but I know he tries to avoid the intense family moments that the rest of them all seem to thrive on. Can't say I blame him all of the time." He finished with a small smile.

"Well, it was actually his suggestion to come. Nothing to do with me."

"Yeh but I bet you had something to do with him making the suggestion" He smiled.

After a brief pause while Kate considered this, Mick continued "How did you meet Mike?"

Kate once again looked confused "Didn't Mike tell you?"

"He has barely told us anything. We have basically filled in the gaps from the snippets he has fed each of us separately"

Kate smiled ruefully. 'And he calls me private' she thought.

"We…ah….we met through common friends that work with him" Kate consoled herself that it wasn't exactly a lie. Nikki was a common friend who works with him. Besides this conversation was Mike's responsibility not hers.

"Well I must admit he looks very happy. I haven't seen him with or heard him mention a girl since he had a bad break up years ago"

Kate's interest was peaked and she stopped what she was doing and looked at Mick who noticed her eyes suddenly studying him intently.

Mick hurriedly tried to brush off his careless comment. "Oh dear, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. Don't worry my dear, it was years ago. Although I will say he was very upset. Apparently she broke it off because they worked together in the Navy – very taboo apparently. He said it was the best choice for them both but I could tell it still hurt him."

The older man looked even more confused as he noticed Kate's face turned towards the window overlooking the garden. She was looking at Mike as he and Jack played touch football with the kids. Mick reached out and put a hand on Kate's arm.

"My dear, it was years ago. But now… Well, I have never seen him happier. Please don't concern yourself about some girl who dumped Mike years ago"

Mick swore later that he wasn't sure the next words that he heard came out of her mouth apart from the fact that they were accompanied by a single tear finding its way down her cheek.

"I didn't dump him. It was mutual" she whispered. She looked back at Mick and smiled kindly as she wiped the incriminating tear away. "Sorry Mick, will you excuse me?"

Mick nodded as Kate quickly left the room with only a glance at Margaret who she stood in the door,

"What happened, Mick?" Margaret said to her confused husband having noticed the distressed look on Kate's face.

"Nothing, we were just talking" said Mick with his hands held up in surrender. One glare from his wife had him recounting the conversation particlarly Kate's last response which he still wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

Suddenly it dawned on Margaret

"Oh Mick you fool" said Margaret as she reached up and hugged the man whose kindly words had inadvertently stirred up a hornets nest.

"Kate **was** that girl. She **was** the one he broke up with years ago because they worked together." She watched as the light dawned on the face of the man she still loved after 36 years "They must still work together, even now." She added, once again connecting the dots as only a mother can.

"Oh dear" was all Mick could say as he tried to process the situation. His wife held his face in her hands and shook her head at him, smiling. She knew this gentle man did not mean the harm that he may have caused.

And this was the scene that Mike walked in on.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Level

Ch. 2 – The Next Level

Kate decided to return to the cabin that her and Mike were sharing while staying at the property. She enjoyed the presence of his family but in addition to the actual revelation that Mick had shared with her in the kitchen, Kate also needed some time to herself. She needed to breathe, to think and to hear the silence of space.

What Mick had said wasn't overly upsetting. Its not like Kate didn't think about their past although she was a little thrown that Mike had not told his family that she was in the Navy with him or that she was **that** girl. She was a little bit upset that he'd implied to his family that it was one sided and it was her side. "What must they think of me now". She thought to herself.

For about the umpteenth time since Kate and Mike had taken their relationship to the dating level, she considered exactly what they were doing. What had changed from all those years ago? They were still in the Navy. So what was different this time that won't result in the same outcome?

Kate looked over the rolling hills of the Flynn property. Over to the right the deepest of the valleys stretched down to a row of trees that indicated the river she and Mike had walked to yesterday. She marvelled at the fresh air and wondered at how different it smelt from the salty ocean breeze that made up some much of her life. The landscape was a mix of cleared farm land and bush land with spectacular gum trees scattered between. There were the necessary sheds that were demanded on a working farm but they seemed to add to the rural scene. It truly was beautiful.

"My parents are worried you've run off Kate." Mike called from the door.

Kate turned and gave him a quick smile

"Maybe we should go back" she said preparing herself for the inevitable return to the busyness of the clan. But Mike shook his head

"You Ok?" He asked worriedly and approached slowly. Kate realised his father had filled him in on the conversation.

"Mmmn Let me see. Am I Ok? Well…..You didn't tell them our history, you haven't even told them our present situation and you led them to think I was the one who ended it with you" Kate rushed out the list before she had a chance to stop and immediately regretted it when she saw Mike face fall.

"I'm sorry Kate." He began. "I simply hadn't had the chance. And the assumption that you broke it off was theirs, nothing to do with me. They couldn't guess that I'd be so upset at the time if in fact I was the one that ended it." He was starting to get really worried that this was going to be a major obstacle in their new relationship.

They had been together now 9 ½ weeks. He had counted the days as they had set themselves a 3 month window of dating before stepping up to the intensity of a sexual relationship. It had gone very well. Mike and Kate had really enjoyed getting to know each other romantically again and the issue of keeping it off the boat was working surprisingly well with only a sly look or smile creeping into their professional lives. A few times, Mike could have screamed in frustration as he felt like a teenager once again but deep down he knew it was a good step towards building a solid future with this woman he was quickly falling in deep, life-long love with. Now Mike stood looking across at Kate thinking that it would be lost before it had really begun.

He stepped towards her once again. "Kate please.."

Kate saw the honesty and love in Mikes and eyes and gave him a forgiving smile as she turned back to the mountains that had held her interest before Mike's arrival. He took it as a sign and took the final step towards her and encircled his arms around her from behind while looking out on the property that he called home for the first 17 years of his life.

"How does a kid from the bush who farmed his entire childhood end up a commander on a navy patrol boat?" Kate asked as Mike nestled his face into her neck and shoulder.

"This land has looked like this all my life. That hill over there has always been there, the river has always been at the bottom of the valley and even the rocks on the side of the road haven't changed much." Mike explained thoughtfully. "The sea is forever changing. The same stretch of water can be a glass surface one day and a roaring monster the next. It challenges us and says, sail me if you dare" Kate turned around to face Mike and reached her arms around his neck and drew him in for a quick kiss.

"Besides I had to get clear of the Flynn clan back there. I can't imagine how my father handles it" Mike added with a nod of his head in the direction of the homestead.

Kate nodded " I know what you mean" After a while Kate asked the question that had been bothering her since Mike's father had brought it up although in truth it had always been there, waiting to be asked.

"Mike, what has changed?"

He knew exactly what she was referring to and his silence was spent framing the words that best explained his feelings.

"Well I can only speak for myself but I can tell you the thing that has changed is what I am willing to give up because of us. Back then, I believed that in choosing my career over a personal life I was doing the best thing for me, for us. I mean you were so young and so ambitious. Hell, so was I" Kate smiled at the memory and Mike reached a hand to her face, stroking it as he continued "Kate, given that choice now, I would chose you everyday of the week and twice on Sundays. The navy is a good life but is not the only life. But you **are** the only one for me and I am not about to let that go. No career is worth our happiness. I love you so much, Kate. Sometimes I can't imagine what my life would be like without you"

The mirrored tears in each set of eyes told of the overwhelming intense feeling within the moment. Kate looked deep into Mike's eyes. She was trembling when she covered Mike's hand on her face with her own and lent against it. Yet another tear travelled down to meet the clasped hands.

"I love you too, Mike. I don't ever want to let you go either"

They met in a gentle but deep kiss which soon evolved into one of increasing passion. For once neither one of them closed their eyes, preferring instead to keep each other in their deep gaze while they explored the passion that was intensified by the recent declaration. Coming apart in the kiss, they stared into each other eyes, foreheads joined in silent conversation.

Kate and Mike had spoken of the possibility of this moment in recent weeks especially with Kate's revelations about the childhood abuse she'd experienced. Although they had a sexual relationship when they were first together years ago, both of them shared the knowledge of what had happened now, if not the memories.

* * *

Flashback

"_Do you think about it much Kate?" Mike had asked one night on the lounge at her house a few weeks ago. They had just finished watching a movie and were relaxing. The next day the Hammersly was heading out on another patrol. It was their last evening together before professional barriers kept them apart and neither one wanted to end the evening. Kate was leaning against Mike's chest_

_Intuitively Kate knew the 'it' to which he referred. She considered for a moment and then explained the best way she knew how. _

"_Not when I see myself as I am now. It happened so long ago, almost to a different person. I mean I know it did happen to me but I guess that who I am now is stronger than the memory. But when something puts me back there, something reminds me of that girl…. Like seeing my mother on the Hammersly…. Then, Yes I do think about it."_

"_What about...." Mike hesitated, not knowing the right way to phrase it._

_Kate turned to him "You mean sex?" she smiled at him. "What happened to me wasn't sex Mike and it most certainly wasn't making love, it was abuse. Obviously technically it is the same but…." Kate paused and reached up to his face and with a flirty smile teased "I thought you got the idea years ago when we were together"_

_Mike smiled at the memory "Well, yes but now its different."_

"_I know Mike. That's why I am glad to have this time together before we go there. I mean, I'm looking forward to it but when we're ready"_

"_Well, we can practice the warm up if you like" Mike finished the conversation as he moved in to kiss Kate. She responded immediately and that was the end of any 'discussion' they were to have that night. However the passion ended in frustration and with a wry smile Mike had left to prepare for the next patrol. _

_End Flashback_Now, it seemed that that conversation a few weeks ago had been the first stepping stone to bring them to this moment. Their declarations of love appeared to be the final step. Mike indicated the presence of the bed with a questioning smile. Kate needed no further persuasion as she grabbed Mike's hand and guided him or rather the both of them to the bed. It seemed an unspoken realisation that it was time to take their relationship to the next level. It was time to see where this journey was taking them.

* * *

And this time they knew there was to be no frustrating end to the warm-up.

* * *

**Sorry to do this so early in the story - I wanted this part over with before the main story started. I thought about stretching the 3 months out until the end of this story - but they are adults and human after all. Well at least they are adult and human characters in a story :-) **


	3. Chapter 3 A Secret Shared

Ch. 3 A Secret Found

Afterward Kate lay on Mike's chest smiling contentedly and Mike stroked her lower back. Suddenly Kate raised her head reached up to his face with a quick kiss.

"You ok?"

"Better than" replied Mike "You?"

"Better than" Kate smiled. "Although, I think we should be getting back. Don't you? Your poor father probably thinks he put an end to us instead of giving us the kick start we needed"

Mike chuckled "Poor Dad, He was very stressed after you left."

"I rather think he did us a favour. The three months were certainly dragging"

"Yes well, we didn't quite make the three months"

"We lasted a lot longer than I thought we would" Kate smiled and Mike raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Well, if I knew it was negotiable I would have tried a lot harder to bring the date forward" Mike whispered into her neck as he lifted her on top of him. Both of them were enjoying the moment when a loud knock was heard at the door. Kate jumped off instantly and hid under the covers.

Luckily Jack had the good sense not to enter but it didn't stop him from making every innuendo possible in passing on the message he had been sent to deliver.

"When you two have finished having some alone time, Mum says you're to come back up to the house for sunset drinks and a farewell meal before you leave tomorrow."

"Fine Jack, we'll be there soon" grumbled Mike at the door.

"Oh and be sure you're dressed and behaving…. There are children in the house."

Mike threw a shoe at the door that he had found on the floor.

"Whoooaa!" laughed Jack "Perhaps you need to release some more tension, Big Bro" and his footsteps could be heard as he walked back down the path to the main house. Mike rolled his eyes and looked back at Kate who was still cringing underneath the covers.

"Kate?" Mike gently pulled the covers down to find a blushed but smirking Kate with her arm laying across her eyes.

"Oh no. What must they think of me now?" she mumbled to herself. Mike laughed at her and drew her in close for a hug.

"Gee Kate, you're going to have to stop getting so flustered about this if we're going to keep it between us and off the boat. One look at your face right now and Nav is going to guess straight away."

Kate playfully punched at him before she relaxed into his arms again.

"This is going to change everything now isn't it?" Kate asked thoughtfully "with work, I mean."

Mike nodded, deep in thought. "We'll just have to keep doing what we have been doing for the time being and see where it takes us. I said it before and I'll say it again. You are most certainly worth it."

"As are you Mike, As are you" She kissed him lightly, "but if we don't get back up to the house soon, I am not going to be able to show my face to your family ever again" Mike reluctantly let her go as she got up, grabbed what she need and moved to the ensuite.

Mike watched her go, smiling and happy at last. He was with the woman he loved and he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

Kate and Mike had left the Flynn farm the next day and returned to homeport and the Hammersly. The had settled into the routine of remaining professional and plutonic on the boat and among the crew during shore leave while in privacy they were enjoying the freshness of a new relationship. They spent time exploring each other and learnt each others likes and dislikes, habits and surprises. As Mike had suspected, Nav did prove insightful regarding changes in Kate on about the third patrol out after they had visited Mike's parents.

Kate returned to her cabin after a particularly boring watch which would normally see her grumbling and frustrated at the lack of action or ability to make an impact on the FFV fleet they had been tasked to track down and capture. However the watch handover had been to the CO and they had enjoyed 15minutes of perfectly acceptable privacy in handing over of the paperwork routines that had to be completed at the end of every watch. While that was exactly what they did because both were adamant that they wouldn't even tempt fate on the ship, simply being in each others company and only each other's company was a highlight that put Kate into a generous and contented mood. It was this that Nav picked up on when she returned to her cabin.

"You're in a good mood" commented Nikki from her bunk. She was reluctant to make the move towards her own watch.

Kate smiled in return.

"In fact," contemplated Nikki "You've had a glow on for a while now…..what aren't you telling me? If I didn't know better I'd say there was a man in you life"

Kate froze and looked surprised at what Nikki had said and that was all the confirmation she needed.

"Oh my God. You do have a man at home" Nikki sat up excitedly " I mean I was just kidding around but I can see now I….."

Kate was finding it hard to keep quiet, keep the smile off her face and yet appear to be in control. "Nikki, please don't tell anyone. You know I like privacy. After my very public relationship with Jim last year, I'd like to keep this one away from the ship's gossips"

"Sure, no worries" Nikki replied leaning forward. "But only if you tell me all about him"

Kate resigned herself to the necessary girl chat that followed such an agreement. She had never had a close friend growing up, she had no sister, and her mother was certainly not a confidant. If Kate was honest with herself, she was itching to share some of what was happening with Mike with somebody and she knew that Nikki would be trustworthy in this, if she was asked to be. Having said that, Kate was happy to leave out the slight detail that her new man was in fact their CO.

"So you knew him years ago and now you've picked up again?" asked Nikki after Kate gave her a brief summary of their history. "What broke it off the first time?"

"It's complicated" Kate replied "I'd rather not get into that. I know this time it's a little different. We're not sure where it's heading but a least it in a fun direction at the moment" Kate finished smiling. "Patrols really suck though" she added.

"I know what you mean" said Nikki. "Emails just don't cut it do they? It was even harder with Josh….." Nikki paused took a deep breath and went on "I mean we had to act all normal and professional during patrol but once off the boat it was a different story". Kate tensed at the parallel between the two couples' story and dropped her eyes to her hands. When she looked at Nikki again Kate noticed the tears in Nikki's eyes and reached over to hold her hand. " You Ok? I didn't mean to ……"

Nikki smiled. "It's fine Kate. I don't find it so hard to remember him now. I smile about him more than I don't. Anyway, I'm glad at least one of us is having a bit of romance in this hectic navy life. How is he coping with you on patrol for periods of time on end?"

"Oh, about as well as I am. We both understand it's the job" Kate replied wistfully and she remembered the two separate lives she and Mike were leading. Suddenly Nikki reached across and embraced Kate in a friendly hug.

"I have to go or the CO will have me on report for dereliction of duty" Nikki said as she pulled away and began putting on her boots. "Is it me or has he been a little tense of late. It's like he is walking a tightrope"

"Hadn't noticed" said Kate, although she had.

"Perhaps he needs to get some romance as well" joked Nikki as she left the cabin leaving Kate giggling to herself. She had managed to cover up who her new man was quite well but she had enjoyed talking about him with Nav. Now it will be up to Mike to keep his manner in check or Nav may connect the two. Kate made a mental note to talk to him about the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4 The Past Resurfaces

Ch. 5 – The past resurfaces

Once again the crew found themselves at the Navy bar after the completion of an uneventful patrol. While both Kate and Mike were present, their minds were elsewhere.

"Thought you'd be running off to see your new man" Nav whispered to Kate. Kate shrugged with an explanation that he wouldn't have finished work yet. It had been 2 months since Kate had confided in Nav about her new relationship and although she had avoided any more opportunities for Nav to dig deeper into the truth she could sense that Nav was becoming increasingly keen to meet this man. 'Little did she know' thought Kate with a smirk that peaked Mike's interest as he noticed the interaction across the table.

"Right," Mike acted suddenly "one more round, my shout and then I am out of here. Anyone?"

Mike took the orders of a few top up drinks and headed to the bar. His mind was already on the evening's rendezvous with Kate. It had only been a reasonably short patrol but even a couple of nights had taken their toll. It was a quick turn-around with an afternoon departure for tomorrow so he was certainly going to make the most of it.

"Excuse me?" said a small voice behind him and to his left. "Are you part of the Hammersly crew?"

Mike turned to greet a teenage girl who was holding a piece of paper that had obviously provided her with the information she needed and directions to the bar that had brought her here.

"Yes I am" said Mike. "How can I help you?"

Mike noticed several things at once. The first was her build, the second was her hair and third was her face but more particularly her eyes. As realisation dawned at exactly who this young girl was, she confirmed it with her next question.

"I'm looking for a Kate McGregor. Is she here?" she asked as her eyes began to scan the bar. Mike glanced across to where the crew were gathered and laughing at some joke courtesy of Spider. He noticed with some relief that Kate had her back to him. He needed to handle this gently he thought.

"Ah, yes I think she is. If you wait here, I'll go see if I can track her down. And send her over."

With that Mike left leaving the young girl confused as to why he hadn't asked her name or reason for her visit.

* * *

Kate was enjoying the company of the crew who she was increasingly regarding as her family. She was also thinking of an exit plan in order to meet up with Mike once he made his departure. Kate jumped when she felt Mike's hand on her shoulder and noticed he was crouched down next to her chair leaning in for a quiet conversation. 'This was certainly going to give the crew something to gossip about' she thought as she frowned at him with confusion.

"Kate, there is someone here to see you" Mike whispered quietly "She's over at the bar."

Kate gave him a questioning look and turned to see the person who was here that had caused such a concerned look on her boyfriend/CO's face.

It took all of 3 seconds for Kate to see the visitor, recognise the young girl and have the colour drain from her face as she quickly turned back the way she was sitting and glared at Mike.

"Oh God" she exclaimed "What is she….. What am I …. Oh God!" She looked at Mike with a fear and trepidation he had never seen before. Mike reached out and put his hand over hers which was trembling.

"Kate, I can ask her to leave. I can tell her you're in a meeting. I'll get her contact details and you can get in contact with her later." Mike offered. "Or I can go over there with you…"

"No it's Ok. I need to do this alone. I will see what she wants. I think it best though I make a quiet exit" she nodded towards the crew who were still enjoying a laugh and hadn't noticed the interchange between their senior officers.

"OK. I'll be here if you need. Let me know?" Mike asked as Kate rose quietly and moved to the other side of the bar.

Kate's heart was racing as she approached the young girl who also seemed to be on edge, glancing around the bar. The young girl's eyes rested on Kate as she approached and she froze. Kate's mind seemed to have stopped processing on the one thought 'what is she doing here?' Kate knew that this trepidation was showing on her face but she couldn't help it.

Anyone looking at the moment would see a meeting of two people both very wary of the other, both stumped as to how to begin and both worried about where or how it would end. Perhaps a bystander would wonder why either one would bother to meet the other but that bystander didn't know the connection these two shared.

"H… hel…hello Kate? I – I'm Hannah."

"I know who you are Hannah" said Kate formally and then mentally kicked herself for being so short with the young girl in front of her. Hannah flinched and backed away.

"Look I'm sorry Hannah." Kate said a lot more gently, "You're just the last person I expected to see. I - I - I'm not sure how to react or what to say."

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just turned up like this" said Hannah backing further away while glancing across at the crew. She was about to turn when Kate called on her to wait. Kate turned her gaze to where Hannah was staring and she realised that they had drawn quite a curious audience in the crew who had finally caught onto something amiss.

"Look Hannah, do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" Kate asked quietly and shrugged at the group who were now blatantly staring "It's a small boat."

Hannah smiled and recognising the mirror image of her own, Kate gasped as she wondered just how much this young girl was like her. The two of them walked to the door neither one glancing back although Kate did reach for her phone and quickly sent a text to Mike.


	5. Chapter 5 Not Even a Little Bit

Ch 6

Mike's concern for Kate as he watched her quickly and quietly depart with Hannah only subsided as he felt his mobile phone indicate that he had received a text.

"_Goin 2 talk in private. Call you after ….XXXOOOXX"_

"C U soon. Will be home" Mike sent back and it was only then that he realised that the whole crew were sitting in silence and looking at him questioningly.

He looked at them in surprise.

"Well," asked Nav impatiently obviously expecting an answer to the question that Mike had not even heard asked of him.

"Well what?

"Did you know that Kate had a sister?"

Mike realised the assumption that the crew had made about the visitor who looked so much like Kate. He figured that this explanation was a lot easier then the truth, Mike shrugged. "Well it stands to reason she wouldn't tell us" began Bomber, "I mean, she has always been secretive about her family. Look at what happened ages back when her mother was on board"

"That's enough Bomber" Mike said, and everyone noticed the captain-like tone present in the statement. It seemed out of place in this casual situation and Mike suddenly cringed. "Sorry Bomber. You're right. The X is a private person so let's just leave her to it shall we?" They grumbled their agreement but Mike felt it time he departed. He knew they were dying to gossip and his presence and tone was making it uncomfortable. Mike finished his drink and bid the crew a farewell. Most of the crew breathed a sigh of relief as the captain's exit lifted the tense feeling that had fallen on the group. However, Nav stared curiously after Mike not sure if they had really gotten the fully story from their captain.

As he walked home, Mike's thoughts were filled with Kate but for once it wasn't of the romantic persuasion. It was the concern and care that one holds for the love of another person. It was contradictory by nature. The worry and stress over Kate being the negative side but the knowledge that his love for this women was increasing by the day was the positive side that gave him the peace and contentment he had while walking home.

* * *

Kate put the keys on the hall table and invited Hannah into her unit. It had been an awkward silence as Kate drove them back from the bar but Kate knew that the things that had to be said were best done somewhere private. Kate led Hannah into the open plan living room and gestured to the lounges that looked over the deck. It was a warm afternoon so she went to open up the doors to the deck in order to let the fresh salt air in that seemed to continue to be her life force.

"Can I get you a drink?" Kate offered.

Hannah nodded. She seemed relieved to have some normal interchange between them before they delved into what she was dying to ask.

While Kate busied herself with a cold drink for them both, Hannah wandered over to a wall with photos displayed. There was Kate's ADFA graduation photo, photos of Kate at various landmarks and in front of world famous locations as well as several pictures of the various boats presumably ones that Kate had served on. But most predominately were the shots of Kate surrounded by her crew. One was on the Hammersly itself but the others were in more casual situations with faces filled with laughter and companionship. Hannah smiled at the group of people and at Kate who seemed so alive in the photos.

"You're a lot younger then I have always pictured you."

Kate came out of the kitchen and handed a glass of OJ to Hannah. She smiled wryly at the young girl.

"I mean I always knew you were young obviously…. but I just didn't picture you that way" Hannah nervously added.

"Do Bob and Ann know you're here, Hannah?"

Hannah nodded "They're back at the hotel" Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I wanted to do this on my own first" she explained.

"Why now?"

"You wrote again. We hadn't heard from you in so long, I thought you had closed this door on me but then you wrote." Hannah hesitated "I have wanted to meet you for a while, Kate"

With a smile, Kate was silently cursing Mike for encouraging her to reconnect with this part of her life. She knew the consequence was standing in front of her now. With a deep breath Kate began.

"I have always enjoyed getting the updates from Bob and Ann but ….. I never really thought you'd….. It's just that I thought….." Kate stopped, realising she was making a mess of it and rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing here Hannah?"

Hannah walked over to the doors looking out over the deck. "I have questions, Kate."

"I thought you might" Kate replied sitting down on the couch. Hannah looked a little worried about how to begin so Kate did it for her.

"You want to know who you are and seeing as you already know about me, I am guessing you're here to find out about how I came to be pregnant"

Hannah sat down opposite Kate and looked sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry Kate but I just need to fill that one blank. I think I have a fair idea that the answer is not a great one. Mum and Dad have been so open about everything else."

There was a long pause.

"One of the reasons I stopped contact with you was to avoid this moment. I knew you'd ask it eventually." Kate began and then continued after a deep breath "His name was Lucas. He was my mother's boyfriend"

"It wasn't a choice?" Hannah asked.

"No Hannah it most certainly wasn't a choice." Kate said sadly. "My mother threw me out when I got pregnant. She didn't believe me. She had her own problems at the time. After that Bob and Ann took me in."

"Did you ever consider….. Why didn't you get a…an abortion."

"I was 14, Hannah. I hardly knew I was pregnant, let alone that I had any other options."

"Would you have?… I mean if you had known"

"I honestly don't know Hannah."

"What about after I was born. Did you ever think of keeping me with you?"

"I was 14, Hannah. What did I know about a baby? Bob and Anne were the perfect choice for you…. And for me." She added after a while. Kate closed her eyes when she saw a little hurt flash across Hannah's face. "I'm sorry Hannah. I'm trying to be honest."

Kate watched as Hannah processed this. She couldn't believe that this calm, smart and mature young girl was taking it all so well and silently admired Hannah's parents for the wonderful job they had in raising their daughter. Kate saw a small tear roll down Hannah's cheek as she nodded.

"Thank you Kate. I know it must be hard for you to talk about this."

"Hannah, this is a lot for you to take in. Maybe you should call your parents or…"

"Where is he now" Hannah interrupted.

Kate was a little hurt that Hannah was maybe thinking of tracking him down but then sad about having to tell her that this too was a dead end. "He was killed in a car accident about two years later." Kate said simply, watching for the further disappointment in Hannah but got instead got a slight huff.

"Serve him right I guess" Hannah said, looking at Kate. "Oh don't worry Kate I wasn't going to track him down either way. I only needed a name and a connection. I'm sorry to have to put you back there"

"Are you OK?" Kate asked. She hesitantly reached out to touch Hannah's hand but stopped. Hannah reached out and held onto it. She looked at Kate and smiled.

"Yeh. I think I am. Thank you Kate. I really appreciate it. I think I might call Mum to come get me but they said they'd like to catch up with you as well before we go back. How about breakfast tomorrow?"

Kate smiled. "I would love that and how about I drive you to the hotel" Kate offered getting up off the lounge, happy to be doing something rather than dwell on the past.

Hannah nodded and followed Kate towards the door but was only halfway there when she hesitated. Kate turned back and waited for Hannah to build the courage she needed to continue.

"Do you see him? I mean in me. When you look at me, do I remind you of him"

Kate smiled the most natural smile she had given to Hannah since meting her at the bar "Not even a little bit, Hannah. It's a miracle when you think about it. Perhaps its fate's way of making it ok."

Hannah returned an identical smile and together, both women moved to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 7 – A Mysterious Meeting

Mike held the sleeping Kate in his arms and played with his eyebrows as he thought through all that Kate had told him. She had been exhausted by the time she had arrived and having recounted the details of her conversation with Hannah at her flat, Kate had filled him in on the intriguing meeting with Bob and Ann. Kate had told how keen she was to catch up with the two but they seemed distracted by Hannah's later than expected return to the hotel. Kate recounted to Mike how she was a little hurt when the three of them all seemed to need to be somewhere else and felt dismissed by them.

Kate's hurt was to the point of not wanting to bother with breakfast the next morning although Mike had convinced her that it would be good for her and that she couldn't end it on that note. He had even offered to go with her. They were to meet them at 0800, then head to NAVCOM to get the briefing orders for the next patrol. Mike smiled at the fact that although the evening hadn't turned out in the romantic manner her had envisaged, he couldn't have been more content to have the woman sleeping soundly in his arms.

Kate stirred, turned into Mike and grumbled "Mike, stop thinking and go to sleep". Mike chuckled at just how well she knew him and reluctantly rolled over.

* * *

Kate and Mike walked companionably towards NAVCOM having once again had a strange ending to their breakfast. At first Kate had thought that the impression she got last night was unwarranted given the welcome and friendly atmosphere they had upon meeting up with Bob, Anne and Hannah. Ann had even taken her aside for a quiet talk while Mike had walked them along the breakwater. Ann had dropped back with Kate anxious to have a private conversation with her

"You seem very happy, Kate?" she inquired

Kate smiled and nodded "I have been very lucky. I can't imagine how my life might have turned out if you hadn't…. Well ….You know". She hesitated not knowing how to continue and sensed that Ann understood her meaning without words. Smiling, Kate continued "And Hannah, she is wonderful Ann. You must be very proud."

"She's been our life's blessing" replied Ann. "It seems we both have a lot to be thankful for. I just wish that….." But at this Ann called a definite stop to the conversation with a shake of the head and abrupt change of subject.

"How long have you and Mike been together?" she asked. And Kate soon relaxed and forgot about the niggling feeling she had at the abruptness of Anne's conversation u-turn. It was not until half an hour later that Kate recalled it when the whole family carried out a similar turn of events.

They had been coming to the end of the time together anyway and the small group was awash with smiles and expression of regrets that they couldn't catch up longer before Kate left on her patrol. Suddenly Hannah's wrist watch went off almost simultaneously to Bob's own wrist watch. Mike and Kate both smiled at the coincidence before realising the serious faces and meaningful glances shared between the other three. With an apologetic smile and a quick goodbye they walked quickly back to their car. If it had been a fire drill the small family could not have departed quicker leaving a bewildered couple staring after them.

* * *

"Well, it's got me" shrugged Mike as they now had almost arrived at Navcom and he knew the conversation would need to turn professional soon enough. Kate nodded, equally confused.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"Better than" Kate said "You?"

He smiled at what had become their very own call and response. "Better than. Shall we?"

"Aye sir" Kate grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike and Kate were surprised to find that Commander Marshall was not present at the briefing and instead they received their orders from a lieutenant who worked in the Commander's office.

"Excuse me Lieutenant," inquired the CO "I was wondering about Commander Marshall?"

"He has been admitted to hospital I'm afraid. Last night he had another asthma attack and it being the season, the doctors wanted to ensure against a bronchial infection" explained the lieutenant.

Mike nodded. He knew that Commander Marshall's medical history was one of the reasons he had chosen to centre his career on shore. Mike couldn't help feel sorry for the man who was a great sailor and on board leader to Mike when he had first began his Navy career.

On leaving NAVCOM, Mike decided on a quick detour to the Hospital to visit the commander before setting out on patrol. Despite a professional veneer that they should not have bothered and that their visit would only delay the patrol departure, Commander Marshall was pleased to have visitors.

"You have your orders I see." He pointed to the dossier in Mike's hand. "You really should be on the Hammersly preparing for departure."

"Yes sir, just wanted to check in with you before we leave" Kate explained.

"Well as you can see it's only the blasted asthma playing up again. These doctors are doing the usual overacting." He smiled and rolled his eyes "It's like they have nothing else to do."

He nodded towards the glass partition to the room through which they could see the ward desk and the to and fro of hospital traffic. Kate followed his eyes and looked out into the ward and did a double take. Bob, Ann and Hannah were at the desk talking to the nurse who was filling out a form which she handed to Ann and Hannah to sign.

Frowning Kate turned back into the room. "Ah, Will you excuse me sir?" She looked at Mike and then Commander Marshall who both assented.

"I will meet you in 5 minutes, X" replied Mike. Kate saluted to both officers and left the room to follow the group down the corridor that they were being led down by the nurse.

Kate stayed back as Bob, Ann and Hannah were taken to a room with a number of comfortable chairs in a row and several complicated looking machines in between each. Hidden from view Kate watched with horror as she saw Hannah slide into one of the armchairs and the nurse set about the fiddly task of connecting two canulas and tubes to Hannah's arm. Meanwhile, Hannah put in some earphones from her ipod and lay back with a fashion magazine casually allowing the professional to do her job. The nurse having completed her task lent over and set the machine into action. Kate watched in horror as blood was pumped through the one tube, into the machine and back through the other tube into Hannahs arm. Kate's eyes wandered to the sign above the ward room that explained the scene in front of her further. It was the Kidney Dialysis Unit.

Soon Bob and Ann kissed their daughter goodbye and patted her arm to which they were given a distracted nod by the teenager. The couple left the room hand in hand. Kate was too stunned to move even though she knew Bob and Ann were coming straight for her. The couple became just as frozen when they saw Kate and the realisation hit them that she had witnessed exactly what had been happening. They were confronted with the questioning eye of a Navy Lieutenant.

"Kate! What on earth are you doing here" asked Anne, the high pitch in her voice doing nothing to hide her surprise and her awkwardness.

Ignoring this Kate stated "Is Hannah sick?"

Tears welled in Anne's eyes and her head dropped. Bob stepped forward "Kate, Hannah asked us not to mention it. The choice was hers and we had to respect that."

"Well how sick is she. I mean, it's a problem with her kidney isn't it? That can't be good."

"Kate, Hannah has been suffering from kidney disease for 18 months now." Bob walked her to the waiting room chairs and sat her down "She suffered food poisoning – the E coli virus after a school camp. Hannah nearly died form that and then in recovery they discovered her kidneys had been severely damaged and no longer functioned properly. She has been on daily dialysis ever since."

"How long will it take for them to heal?" Kate asked

"They won't Kate. The damage is irreversible." Bob added with real sadness in his voice.

As Kate processed this, she saw Mike approach who was clearly looking for his X in order to get the patrol underway but as he happened upon the scene he stopped with a more private concern.

"You mean she has to go on those machines everyday of her life?" Kate asked become more stricken as the reality revealed itself.

Bob nodded and Anne finally found her voice. "Our only hope is transpl…."

"Enough Anne, this is not what Hannah wants" commanded Bob to which Anne dropped her gaze again.

"You mean a transplant?" asked Kate thoughtfully beginning to understand the role genetics may play in Hannah's hope for a healthier future

"Look Kate, Hannah has wanted to meet you since she was old enough to understand who you were and when you wrote again she saw it as her chance. She seems to be getting weaker and she was worried that she'd never meet you if she didn't come now. But Hannah was determined to not make you aware of her condition. She would be mortified if she knew you were here"

"What are the chances of the transplant?" Kate asked.

"Well she is a good candidate in that she is young and fit but her blood type hasn't made it very easy" explained Bob

Kate looked up to Mike who had quietly taken in the situation but was still concerned that their departure was delayed again. 'At this rate the Hammersly would be under mutiny' he mused as he nodded to Kate and indicated his head in the direction of the docks.

Thinking quickly Kate looked at Bob and Ann "I have to go. I am really sorry. Please don't leave town. Can you find a reason to stay in town at least till the end of this patrol? It's only 72 hours. You don't even have to tell Hannah that I know. Just that you have decided to have a look around."

Bob and Ann looked at each other and then silently nodded. Kate stood to walk toward the door.

"Hannah's blood type," She said just as she was at the door and facing Mike who still looked back into the room. "It's B positive, isn't it?"

Kate didn't turn to see their answer but looked at Mikes face as he glanced from them to her and then back again with renewed concern. "Ok. I will see you in three days."


	8. Chapter 8 Smooth Sailing

**_A/N - I have no idea about Navy medical conditions on frigate boats so lets just assume I have made it suit so I can continues with the stroyline._**

Ch 9 Smooth Sailing

Mike and Kate didn't say anything on the way to the Hammersly and once onboard they were busy enough readying the boat for patrol. Kate was scheduled for dogwatch later in the evening so once they had embarked and entered open waters she excused herself under pretence of paperwork and headed for her cabin. Kate immediately set about researching kidney failure and organ transplant rates in Australia. While the information was daunting and Kate was increasingly overwhelmed by the seriousness of Hannah's illness there was an emerging hope and awareness that the organ transplant avenue was at least, a possibility. Deep down, Kate was concerned at why Hannah had not wanted her to know about her illness and then came the horrific realisation that Hannah's questions about her father also had another purpose.

'Why was Hannah willing to approach an unknown father about this but not me?' Kate wondered to herself. Kate soon found that a live transplant has no long term effects on the donor and only beneficial effects to the recipient. Even pregnancy was possible for the donor which Kate had guessed might be the reason for Hannah's avoidance of her as an option. 'Maybe she resents me more then she is letting on' mused Kate but quickly dismissed this considering Hannah had searched her out and the mood of their meetings so far.

And then she found it –; Hidden in the medical manual and conditions of employment for the Navy was a condition on serious medical conditions and military service on a frigate boat.

'_Due to the long periods in isolation with minimal medical services aboard it is Navy policy that personnel with the following conditions are not available for service on a frigate class boat.'_

…_..(ix) personnel who have suffered kidney damage, kidney transplant or donor and thereby functioning on one kidney. _

And there at number 9 was the truth of the decision that was in front of Kate. She quickly checked the conditions applicable to the patrol class of boat and found that due to the shorter time periods for patrols and proximity to Australian Medical Services, the same condition did not apply. Kate leant back in her chair and stared at the number of windows she had open on the computer and contemplated the impact of any decision that may be sitting quietly in the back of her mind.

Kate had fallen in love with the smaller community she had expereinced on the patrol boats. Perhaps it was a matter of time before she signed off on firgates as an option in her career. She had no immediate plans to go back but to close it permanently through the choice that she was considering was a different matter altogether.

Kate was so deep in thought and continually flipping from one window to the other, she did not even hear Nav approach.

"All smooth sailing up top" Nav said as she entered.

Kate quickly closed down the information and began logging off the computer. She was happy for the distraction and smiled at Nav.

"How was you shore leave?" Kate asked.

Nav shrugged and with a sneaky smile asked the same of Kate. Kate noticed the tone in her voice and the raised eyebrow but thought she'd still play dumb.

"Oh, mine was the same as it ever was…"

"Oh yeh?" asked Nav "Did your new man get to meet your sister?"

"My sister?" Kate was confused.

"The girl from the bar. I mean she looks exactly like you. It wasn't hard to guess that she was your sister"

Kate looked at her and smiled at the convenient mistake made by the crew as to Hannah's identity. Before she had a chance to reply, Nav jumped in.

"Don't worry Kate. I'm not going to give you the third degree. Just know I am here if you need. I always am." Nav smiled.

Kate realised that Nav was increasingly become closer to her than any sister could be. While she was not about to tell her the real relationship with Hannah, Kate decided to confide in Nav about the health problems Hannah was experiencing. Kate was beginning to feel a little bad about the fact that this was the second time Nav had been a confidant without the full story, first Mike and now Hannah, but Kate simply wasn't ready for Nav to know everything.

Kate felt a lot lighter as the time approached for her to go on watch and Nav to get some sleep.

"What are you going to do?" asked Nav.

"Well I guess there is nothing to decide until I get tested" Kate replied thoughtfully. "I will make an appointment with the hospital for the day we get back to port. Not much I can do until then"

Nav put her hand on Kate's and gave it a squeeze before Kate reluctantly rose to go onto the bridge.

"Thanks Nav. I mean it. You are a really good friend. I know I have my secrets. ….It's good to know you're here to drag them out of me and make me share. It does me good." And with a smile Kate left the cabin leaving Nav to ponder just what other secrets her friend was keeping.


	9. Chapter 9 A perfect Match

Ch. 10 A Perfect Match

"We're the perfect match, Mike" Kate said as she hung up from the phone call that had relayed the results of her test. Mike embraced Kate into a hug knowing that the overwhelming news was going to take a while to sink in. The two stood together in Kate's unit, both drawing on the energy of the other to gain the strength for the meeting with Anne who was on her way over. It had been a long 24 hours since Kate had arrived back at port and went straight to the hospital to get a genetic test for a match with Hannah. Anne and Bob had met with Kate having not told Hannah of Kate's discovery of the illness. Kate had told them that before any more discussion was to be had, she first wanted to get tested.

A knock broke them apart. Kate broke apart from Mike, looked into his eyes, gave a shrug and a deep sigh before walking toward the door.

* * *

Anne was sitting twisting her hands together; hardly dare hoping that what Kate was saying might be an answer to all Hannah's problems. All hope aside, Anne couldn't help but play devil advocate and test Kate's decision.

"Hannah is determined not to involve you Kate. Some crazy teenage sense of duty. She figures she owes you one life and doesn't want to rack up another debt to you."

"Anne, I'd do this for anyone closely connected to me. Friends or Family. It's the right thing to do. It's not about debt or owing anyone. If that was the case then I owe my life to you and Bob so let's leave that one aside." Kate grabbed both Anne's hands. "Hannah won't understand this now, she probably never will. It's probably best if we keep the donation anonymous"

At this point, Mike sighed, looked at Kate helplessly and left the lounge leaving a confused Kate watching him leave. Deciding to deal with that later, Kate turned her attention back to Anne. They talked about the procedure and how they might be able to manage to keep Kate out of the paperwork and Hannah's suspicion. Luckily the convenience of having to be on patrol for certain periods was a good excuse for Kate's perceived absence while Hannah was hospitalised for the procedure. Kate knew that she could get leave on either medical grounds and simply annual leave.

Anne hardly knew how to respond to Kate's offer without gushing the pointless words of thankyou and Kate had made it clear that it was not only unnecessary but also uncomfortable to hear them. So Anne simply reached out and embraced Kate in a heartfelt hug that brought tears to both women's eyes. When the parted the smiled at each other.

"OK then, I will contact NAVCOM tomorrow and arrange leave, could you arrange a meeting with the specialist in the city and I will talk to you tomorrow afternoon" Kate said.

Anne nodded in agreement and once again went to say something but was cut off by Kate who had risen and moved towards the door. "You best be getting back. Hannah is going to be back from the hospital soon." They bade each other a good night and Kate watched Anne drive away before turning back to the unit to track down Mike.

She found him in the bedroom.

"Mike?" she asked hesitantly at the door

"So it's all sorted then" Mike said in a short sharp tone that indicated that he was far from happy about the situation.

Kate had had a very emotional 24 hours and was perhaps a little short to anger but his response seemed to touch a nerve.

"What is your problem Mike?"

"Kate we haven't even discussed this. You haven't even asked me or talked it over with me. You don't have to do this you know. It's not your fault"

"I'm not doing this because I think it's my fault Mike" said Kate, her voice rising in anger "It's the right thing to do. And I am not rushing into this but you might notice that Hannah condition is weakening and time does seem to be important" She silently cringed at the sarcasm that had crept into her voice.

"Kate this is a huge decision. I mean you haven't had time to think."

"The councillor gives me a full assessment before anything happens….but that's not what is really bothering you, is it"

"I don't want you to do it." Mike said assertively as he stood up and faced her

Kate saw red. "What's it got to do with you? This is not something you can order me about. You don't outrank me here Mike."

Mike sighed and looked at her more gently "I know Kate, but you are incredibly important to me. I love you. You're my girlfriend, my partner. What if something goes wrong with the one kidney you have left?" Kate could see the genuine concern behind the Mikes words and allowed that sense of concern to calm her  
"And what if I do nothing Mike? What does that mean for Hannah?"

"Kate, the frigates were your dream" Mike countered

"Dreams change Mike. I think they had already changed before this. It has just made it final" Kate reached out to Mike "I don't know what's going to happen in my future but I know I can't let my future happen to me without doing this first."

Mike asked the next question with some nervousness "And pregnancy?"

"You read the website Mike, it's possible"

"Yes but not easy Kate"

Kate smiled at Mike's concern. "Look, I know this may sound a little harsh but Hannah is here and now and any pregnancy in my future is just that, in my future…our future. I can't control the future but I can take action about the present. Can't you see that?"

Mike looked shame faced. He reached forward and held Kate's face gently in her hands. "I'm sorry. I just can't bare the thought of anything happening to you. Not now, not ever. But I see now that this is part of who you are and part of the woman I love. You are an amazing woman Kate; you put an idiot like me to shame." he said

"Ah yes, but you're my idiot" Kate chuckled as she leant up to kiss him on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10 A Sacrifice

CH. 10 The City Aches

Kate had always found the city isolating. It struck her as slightly ironic that in a place packed full of people, she felt the most alone. Kate had left home port two days ago to travel to Brisbane for the procedure. Leave was quickly arranged and before she had even had the chance to talk to Nav who was to take the acting XO role, she was saying goodbye to Mike at the airport. It was surprisingly hard to leave at that moment and Kate had almost lost all her courage. Now, at a time when the group of people she cared about seemed to be expanding exponentially, she found herself alone and isolated in the city.

Bob, Anne and Hannah were to travel down tomorrow by medical air flight once the transplant had been matched, offered and accepted but even then Kate new she'd be alone due to their decision to keep her role in the transplant anonymous. Well, as anonymous as a specific kidney donation allows which for all intents and purposes meant that only Hannah was unaware. It turns out that in Australia, purely anonymous donations were given by next high needs basis from the waiting list which was not Hannah. Kate felt bad for those on the list that she was bypassing but the bottom line meant that without Hannah she wouldn't be doing this so they would have missed out anyway – so to speak.

Kate was walking through the park reflecting on the session with the councillor that she had just left. It seemed the greatest concern on the councillors past was the fact that they were keeping Hannah in the dark. Although Kate could see her point, she thought that given the likely outcome had Hannah been told would be most likely be a non event, then for the immediate solution it best be kept unknown and deal with the consequence later.

Kate walked past a couple who were enjoying the Sunday afternoon in Main Park, Brisbane. She was envious of the open display of affection they were able to share that her and Mike were limited with. Even his accompanying her on this trip was a no-go and she knew that tomorrow at the hospital she would greatly miss his comforting presence. She couldn't even talk to him while she was here as the Hammersly was out on a long rotation and ship phone line would arouse unnecessary questions. Once again email was their only way. Just like on board the Hammersly except worse because she was not actually with him even in the professional sense.

"Time for a last meal" Kate mused as she wondered to the local Thai takeaway near her hotel knowing that after tonight she'd be on a fasting regime ready for the procedure tomorrow afternoon. The specialist had explained that the procedure was actually now done through keyhole surgery with only the slightest incision to actually remove the kidney whereas in the past, the intrusive procedure would have seen her more restricted in her recovery. Kate was at least grateful for that but her main concern was for Hannah, knowing that there was always the possibility that Hannah's body might reject the Kidney.

'Perhaps her body will subconsciously know that this transplant had clandestine origins and reject it' thought Kate as she browsed the menu before she mentally berated herself for having such pessimistic thoughts before such a monumental point of Hannah's young life.

With a smile and good wishes, Kate collected her meal and headed to the hotel. She had always found the city isolating. It struck her as slightly ironic that in a place packed full of people, she felt the most alone.

* * *

Kate glanced around the pre-op room as the medical staff busied themselves for the procedure to come. There were packages of various medical stores on the high shelves, resuscitation machines attached to the wall, various screens and computers displaying unknown information - well unknown to Kate at least. Kate watched as a drip was attached to the canula they had placed in the top of her hand and she felt the cold liquid enter her veins. The nurse smiled at her and made conversation which Kate knew was to monitor her response and the onset of the sedative she was receiving but nonetheless she was glad for the company. There was a knock on the door and a man in medical scrubs entered. Kate barely realised his presence until he used her name and knelt on the floor next to the wheel chair that she was sitting in. Kate looked into the kind eyes and saw the honest and emotional eyes of Bob.

"I thought you might like some company" Bob said simply as if he had dropped by for some sugar.

Kate smiled in reply "Bob, you have no idea. How is Hannah?"

"Scared, bewildered, curious." he listed, "Pretty much how you'd expect. We just got her settled and she is in pre-op with Ann as we speak. She is sorry that she didn't get to say a proper goodbye to you as you were _apparently _on patrol when we left."  
"It's the only way Bob," Kate cringed. "Perhaps I can catch up with her when it is all over, I mean after I get _back from patrol_, of course"

There was a pause before Bob began hesitantly. "Kate I just wanted to say…"

Kate tried to cut him off by both hand gesture and words but Bob was adamant.

"No, hear me out Kate because this **has** to be said. I am not talking about the here and now although that in itself is something we could not begin to express our gratitude for. I wanted to say how much you have given us when you gave Hannah to us all those years ago. She is our life's blessing. Whatever…….. Wh… Whatever happens from here on in, you have already given something that is irreplaceable and I truly hope you know that and how thankful we are for it."

Kate's tears mirrored the man on his knees beside her. "And I hope you know what your role has been in my life as well Bob. I owe everything to you and Anne…. I can't really begin to explain… I can't think… I can't…. I…" Kate struggled to collect her thoughts.

"Excuse me sir but I am afraid that the sedative has taken affect and we're going to have to move her to the theatre now" said the nurse as she gently touched Bob's shoulder. He took the rare opportunity to share the emotion with Kate who he knew would not had allowed it in any other situation, and he embraced her whole heartedly. However to his surprise Kate returned the hug with equal emotion and comfort.

Bob marvelled at the response and that the scared little girl from years before could be so together in the here and now. Bob knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that despite what she said to the contrary, the person who Kate had become came from deep within her and had considerably less to do with him and Anne than Kate gate them credit for. Without to much further ado, Kate was pushed through the theatre doors and into the biggest sacrifice of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 – A Heart goes missing

"Wake up Kate"

"It's all over now."

"It's time to wake up. C'mon, open your eyes."

As much as she tried to ignore the annoying voice protruding into her peaceful darkness, Kate felt herself being dragged into the room of consciousness.

"That's it Kate"

Kate licked her dry lips and felt her parched throat. She gasped for some water but was told she needed to wait until she had gained full consciousness after the aesthetic.

"How…. How did it go?" Kate asked acknowledging a slight discomfort near the small of her back but not anything considerable. She was suddenly concerned that there had been a delay or something had gone wrong.

"The doctor said it all went very well. Hannah is still in her operation as her procedure will take considerably longer but you can see her later." Explained the nurse

Kate shook her head vehemently "No, No, There's no need. Can you just let me know when she's through?"

"Sure Kate" said the nurse slightly confused. "I have to monitor some other post op patients. I'll be back to check on you in 5 minutes" She left Kate to her thoughts surrounded by the beeps of the monitors and the hissing breathing of the oxygen machines.

* * *

Kate vaguely remembered being wheeled into the ward after post op but then fell back into a deep sleep only to awaken the next morning.

She immediately looked around the room, fully energised from the nights rest. This time she felt a fair amount of pain and assumed that the previous night, she was enjoying the effects of some fairly powerful drugs. It now felt like someone had been poking a knitting needle into her back. However she was soon distracted from this when she saw not only Bob and Ann in the room looking considerably concerned but Commander Marshall standing at the foot of her bed.

"Oh my God, what is it? Where is Hannah? Is she Ok?" She asked the commander in a panic that showed she had completely forgotten that Commander had no idea who Hannah was or the specifics of the procedure that Kate had just undergone. The commander looked utterly confused and looked at the couple who he had met on his way to the room. They had connected him with Kate and directed her to this room and now seem intent on staying by her side.

"Kate, I am here about the Hammersly." He stated and noted the barely audible gasp of breath she took on hearing the statement. Kate berated herself for not being in control of her emotions and at the same time felt the panic heighten at the concern she now held for her family on the Hammersly. Nothing positive could have brought the Commander to her bedside.

"A situation has developed" the commander stated and after taking a deep breath, he continued gently "The Hammersly has been reported missing off the Coral Sea. She sailed into a Class 4 cyclone yesterday in answer to a mayday. We lost contact at approximately 2300 hours last night" The silence in the room was deafening. Kate tried to sit up but froze in a spasm of pain. Anne rushed to her side and gently laid her back down on the bed.

"Careful Kate, You've just had surgery."

Kate tried to control her breathing. " How…? What….?"

"You know how it works Lieutenant. We have every resource at the ready for the all clear to go out and locate the Hammersly. It's only a matter of time. I am in the city for a departmental meeting and I thought I'd drop in and give you an update in person. I knew you'd want to know"

Kate mentally took stock, knowing that anything other than professional concern with perhaps a touch of friendly worry would be inappropriate in front of the commander, for the now at least.

"Lieutenant, it seems our roles keep reversing. I seem to remember that I was the one in the bed last time we met in a hospital room" Marshall asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kate smile barely hid how distracted she was. The commander excused himself, citing the meeting as reason with the promise to call her on its completion.

Once he had departed, Kate broke down. She could barely control her breathing. Ann and Bob tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to work.  
"Perhaps we should call Mike, Kate said he'd be coming down today after he finished work anyway?" asked Anne becoming increasingly concerned for Kate. This wasn't helped by the near hysterical chuckle from Kate on hearing Anne's suggestion for solving the problem

"Huh! That's not very likely" Kate murmured looking at the two concerned friends at her bed. "Mike is the Lieutenant Commander on the Hammersly"

"Ohh, Oh Kate, no" Anne held onto her hand. "I am sure they'll find them. You said yourself that the Hammersly seemed to have a charmed life"

Kate was barely listening. Kate was becoming more and more stressed. All her friends and the man she loved were missing at sea and she had made the choice to take leave. She had left them when she was needed the most. It had been her and Mike's decision to put Nav into her acting role and only put in a trainee sailor to make up the shortfall of numbers for the period of Kate's leave. Perhaps Nav's duties as acting XO distracted her from the navigational role which caused the Hammersly to get lost or worse. Kate knew Mike had a stubborn faith in the Hammersly and her charmed life and Kate also knew that Mike would not have said no to any sort of Mayday. Anger was rising in Kate over the irony that the moment she let someone into her guarded life, they had gone and threatened to leave her alone again.

Slowly Kate began to control her breathing and her focus and only then did she realise that Bob and Ann were still looking concerned for her but distracted by an obvious desire to be with Hannah who was sure to be waking soon.

"Go, I am fine……" The two hesitated and Kate nodded to the door. "Please Go, I want to be alone". Anne reached forward and gave Kate's hand a squeeze before walking out with Bob. Truth be known, Kate didn't want to be alone but the one person she wanted, the one person she needed was on the Hammersly, lost at sea. Amongst her confusion and stress Kate began to take action. Never one to sit idly by, Kate reached for her phone at the same time as she reached for the hospital buzzer.

She needed to get out of this hospital. Away from Hannah and her parents and get home and wait for any news. Kate realised that she had become too reliant on them and for that matter, too reliant on the crew of the Hammersly and Mike in her life. She had opened up and now she was a vulnerable mess. Kate hated this feeling. In her mind she saw herself as weak and this wasn't the person she had had to become to get anywhere in her life. Kate decided that as soon as this mess with the Hammersly was sorted out and everyone was safe and found, she was going to reclaim her life. Mike wasn't going to like it but it was the only way Kate could protect herself against the feelings of uselessness and inability to control outcomes that currently overwhelmed her. It did not occur to her that the Hammersly would be anything but safe because no other option was something she couldn't consider right now.

To Kate's relief, Commander Marshall answered her phone call and request with very little surprise. It was almost as if he was expecting it. Before the departure flight had started to check-in, Kate had arranged for a full medical transfer to Cairns base hospital and was escorted, or more to the point, wheeled onto the plane home by Commander Marshall. Meanwhile, Bob and Anne were stunned and confused at the empty hospital ward that they found on visiting Kate that afternoon to update her on how well Hannah was doing.


	12. Chapter 12 Medivac

Ch 12 - Medivac

It didn't matter how many times Kate paced the floor in her hospital room over the following hours nor did it matter how many times she tried to get through to someone in the know at NAVCOM, no further information came her way until later that evening after a harrowing 6 hours alone. Her mobile rang and Commander Marshall allowed her to conference with an incoming call from the HMAS Kingston.

"Navcom this is Radio Officer Bartlet, calling from the Kingsley, I have Lieutenant Catano for you."

Kate released the breath that she was holding and relaxed the muscles that had been held in tension for the last 12 hours.

"Thank God" she whispered to herself before turning her ear and attention back to the radio communication being held on the other end of the phone.

"Commander Marshal, this is Nicky Caetano"

"Good to hear your voice, Lieutenant" Commander Marshal stated professionally although one could tell there was relief in it. " Sit Rep?"

"Sir, the Hammersly was disabled during the storm and we took a battering. All communications are down, there were several fires due to the engine being under great strain and I'm afraid the hull itself has sustained damage. She is currently under tow from the Kingsley and the Thorton. We're hitching home sir"

"About the Crew, Lieutenant!!! We can deal with the property later."

"Sorry sir… I thought you'd been advised…"

Kate flinched at the rising panic she could hear in Commander Marshall's voice and the hesitation and worry in Nav's. The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention as she started connecting the dots. Why was Nikki giving the sit-rep and what had she assumed they had been advised of? Kate felt her own breathing becoming uneven and distressed.

Nav cleared her voice and said professionally "No fatalities sir but we have several crew members injured – burns, concussion, minor cuts and bruises" Nav paused before continuing "Sir, one of them is Lieutenant Commander Flynn and he has yet to gain consciousness"

Kate's world started to close in around her.

"I have Swain here to give you a report."

"Commander Marshall, this is Petty Oficer Blake. As Nav has told you, the Captain has yet to gain consciousness since he took a heavy beam to his head during the height of the storm. Fleet Medical has arranged a helivac. The rest of the injured will be under ship's care until we return to port"

"Can you be more specific about Flynn's injury, Swain?"

"Well Sir, it was a nasty gash and it was bleeding profusely but the captain was determined to continue helping with the situation that was fast approaching critical. About 15 minutes after the incident, the Boss started to stumble and then collapsed against the wall. His vitals are weak but steady and he has remained unresponsive throughout the day. I have monitored his vitals, gave him fluids and continued to carry out coma risk assessment every half hour which to date has shown he is not yet fallen into a coma state although the time frame is getting quite extensive. I'm afraid that is the extent of my abilities sir… I am sorry I couldn't do more…."

"You did well Swain. I have just received Fleet medical's report and ETA. They will rendezvous with you in approx 35minutes. He will be in good hands from then on. Can I talk to Lieutenant Caetano….."

At this Kate moved the phone away from her ear and stumbled into the chair beside the bed having stood all the while throughout the horrific conversation. Tears were streaming down her face and her breathing was becoming increasingly laboured.

"Mike, you fool, you bloody fool" she whispered to herself over and over again.

Kate became away of someone calling her name and she realised that Commander Marshall was virtually screaming down the phone to her. She took a deep breath to compose herself and brought the phone to her ear.

"Yes Commander, I'm sorry about that. I was just a little thrown by the news"

"That's understandable Kate" he said in a comforting voice that made Kate wonder just how much of her mumblings he had heard. "Flynn's ETA from Fleet Medical is 0130hrs. Am I correct in assuming you will want to be informed?"

"Sir, I wonder if I could meet the medivac and ahh, um……. Well sir, he has no family here."

"Permission granted Lieutenant but only if you clear yourself medically, although he will be going to your hospital so at least there will be no discharge needed. I will see you in casualty at 0130hrs."

"Thank you sir"

Kate hung up the phone and began to mentally take stock. She was relieved that the rest of the crew were alive and safe but could not focus on anything but Mike currently being choppered back to the mainland with a serious head injury.

"How did I end up here?" she asked herself for the millionth time today.

"What am I going to do if Mike doesn't wake up?" But with that she violently shook head knowing that that thought didn't bear thinking about.

"What am I going to do when Mike wakes up? I can't handle this….."

She went around and around, doing circles inside her head but all the time coming back to the one thing

"Can I really give myself to Mike when everyday I risk loosing him again?"

* * *

Kate was waiting in Casualty for the arrival of the Helivac and replayed the two phone calls that she had made before coming down to meet Mike.

Kate had first called Margaret Flynn, for although she knew that the family would have been informed officially of the situation, she knew that they would appreciate the more detail that she was able to share with them. Kate smiled to herself now, remembering how the phone call had changed perspective about halfway through when Margaret began to comfort her from afar, soothing her fears and even touching on the very personal torment Kate was having about being close to someone and at risk of losing them. Kate once again, marvelled at Mike's mother's intuitive nature when she softly spoke such wise words to her toward the end of the call.

"And Kate," she reminded her before saying goodbye "It is worth it. No matter what life throws at us, the living makes it worth it. You'll see…. You'll see when you look into Mikey's eyes. Love makes the risk worth it. Trust me, dear"

Kate stifled a sob and nodded silently although she knew Margaret couldn't see. "Thank you, but how'd you… I mean that…."

Margaret chuckled "I am a wife and mother of three, two of whom are sons who compete for the daredevil status, Kate. You don't get to where I am without the worry, the questioning of self and risks that I know you are going through. I am living proof that every step is worth it. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Thank you Margaret, I will keep you updated"

"Thanks Kate, We'll talk soon dear."

Kate once again mused about what Margaret had said and then recalled the happenings of the second phone call that Margaret's advice had spurred and that was to Bob and Anne in Brisbane.

Although Kate called them with trepidation and an apology having left Brisbane suddenly and without explanation, both Bob and Ann were relieved at hearing her voice. They were very pleased to hear that the Hammersly was found and although concerned for Mike's injuries remained positive about him being OK. Kate was even happy to speak to Hannah who was doing immensely well. After hesitantly apologising to Kate for not letting her know about the kidney disease, Hannah moved onto the current drama. Kate allowed Hannah to assume she was actually on the Hammersly during its recent storm but Hannah was more concerned about her new knowledge of exactly who Mike was.

"Wow Kate, I didn't peg you for breaking the rules. Fancy, dating your boss. I thought I recognised him at the breakfast. He was the one from the bar wasn't he?" Hannah giggled down the phone. Kate realised that Bob and Ann had told her of the connection. "Of course he's going to be fine. There's no way I am missing out what's going to happen next"

There was a slight hesitation in Hannah's voice as she realised she may have overstepped the mark with the new relationship with Kate.

Kate had smiled at the youthful perspective of the drama and it seemed to help somewhat

"Well. Hannah, just watch this space because I have an inkling that our superior may have heard a few of my worryings throughout the drama …..You may not have to wait long"

"Ohhh sounds juicy. I can't wait…. I mean, I wonder if…." Hannah, once again hesitated.

"What is it Hannah?" Kate had asked suddenly nervous

"Well, would it be Ok if Mum, Dad and I visit you once I have been discharged and before we return to Perth. It will be so much better not having to rush off to dialysis all the time?" Kate had melted at the timid and yet hopeful way Hannah had asked and at the same time felt a rush of warmth and comfort from this family that she had agreed without hesitation.

Now waiting for Mike, Kate replayed both phone calls and began to come to some form of clarity. Allowing yourself to be loved and part of a family certainly put you at risk and that was frightening. Also, judging from Mike's frustrations, being part of a family can also be annoying and Mike can certainly drive her crazy at times. However over the last hour she had received understanding, care, support, compassion, forgiveness and even a youthful positivity that seemed to lift her into a hopeful and more confident person then she could ever be alone. As amazing as the journey has been, as terrifying as it is now and as unknown as the future will always be, over the last 6 months, Kate had found herself in love with a man, surrounded by friends and supported by family. Kate smiled contentedly as she realised that, just as Margaret had said, she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was the inner strength that this understanding gave her that Kate drew upon when she stood up with Commander Marshall as a very pale Mike was wheeled into the Casualty ward attached to various beeping portable machines. With a deep breath, Kate stood to receive the update from the fleet medical officer as he gave a sit-rep to Commander Marshall.


	13. Chapter 13 Loose Lips Sink ships

Ch 13 – Loose Lips Sink Ships

Mike had been settled quickly in intensive care. The doctors confirmed that although the length of time Mike had been unconscious was a concern and put him at risk of slipping into the coma, he was not yet in that condition. It seemed the next 6 hours were critical. They were ale to relieve some of the pressure around the wound in the hope that that might allow his body to regain consciousness. So now Kate played the waiting game.

"The next few hours are critical" the doctor repeated "It would be beneficial if he had someone he knew with him and talking to him, trying to draw him into consciousness. We have given him some medication to try and revive him but often with head injuries it's the power of the mind that plays the more vital role"

Both Kate and the Commander nodded and as the Commander reached for the medical paper work proffered by the doctor in order to carry out his official duties, Kate indicated she'd go in now, to which the commanded assented.

Kate walked quietly into Mike's room, reminiscent of the time he had been injured in Samaru and once again took Mike's hand in hers. However this time she took it as a woman in love and as his partner. She smiled down at him as the tears flowed smoothly down her face.

"Oh Mike," she cried as she sat on the chair to the left of the bed. "What have you done this time? I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes. The doctors say you're going to be fine but I knew that already. You wouldn't dare leave now Mike," she whispered to him knowing that her voice didn't have the confidence her words were saying. "Not now when we have so much together. So I am just going to sit here and annoy you until you wake up. "

But slowly as she sat there, what little confidence she had was lost and worry started to take over.

"You need to wake up Mike; I can't do this without you. You can't do this to me. You can't make me a part of your life… your family…. and …your future and then take it from me." Kate sobbed. "Damn it Mike! I love you. You have to wake up!"

"Lieutenant McGregor?" asked Commander Marshall who had slipped in unheard.

Kate shot up and turned to the Commander who was glancing between the two senior officers of the Hammersly. He saw the panic in the young lieutenant's eyes.

"Sir, I was…. , I mean the doctor said to …. Ahh well you see……. Sir?" she said stifling the tears.

Commander Marshall smiled at Kate who clearly was in distress over exactly what he had heard and while he heard enough, he also knew that now wasn't the time. Deep down he wasn't sure what he will do about it. The two officers in front of him were one of the most efficient and professional teams he had and there hadn't even been a whisper of what he had just witnessed from any of the crew or Navy personnel and given the gossiping tendency of the Navy, that was something to be said. For the now, Marshall decided to pretend he had just entered and ignore Kate's confusion and guilty look as she faced him while still holding tightly to Mike's hand.

"I was just getting some coffee" he smiled. "Can I get you some?"

The relief that washed over the lieutenant's face would have been laughable if Marshall wasn't so concerned over Mike. She nodded simply.

Commander Marshall made a point of giving her a time frame for his return so as to avoid any more eaves dropping that might make it harder to pretend to ignore.

"I will be back in 5 minutes Lieutenant McGregor." he stated formally.

"Yes sir and…..thank you sir."

As Marshall left the room, Kate released the breath she had been holding and looked back at Mike.

"That was close. Trust you to still get me in trouble while asleep" she smiled with relief. She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear.

"He will be back soon Mike, so I have to be all professional like but know that every time I squeeze your hand or pat your arm that is my way of telling you how much I love you. Unless you want to wake up now?" After there was still no response, Kate sighed and decided maybe another approach was needed "I might even have to start running a clock on how long it takes you to wake up. Every hour I wait, might have to be a week you wait to share my bed again." Kate blushed a little at how daring she was being but at this point was trying anything.

"Here he comes now, I love you Mike and remember, the clock is ticking"

After sharing a coffee companionably, Kate and Marshall continued to talk to Mike for a while as well as discussing the events of the storm as new updates came in. The Hammersly had successfully rescued the Mayday that had drawn them in and Kate smiled ruefully at this knowing that Mike would maintain that it had all been worth the risk. However after the rescue, things started getting hairy and the Hammersly was heading for more sheltered waters when lightning took communications as well as creating a power surge in the ships navigational computers. A series of fires broke out and the crew moved to emergency status. It was fighting one of the fires that Mike had sustained the injury. At this Kate gave Mike's hand a knowing squeeze which was ignored by the commander.

"What time will the Hammersly be back in port?" Kate asked

"0930hrs" I am sure we will be inundated by the crew almost immediately"

Kate smiled knowing that Marshall was right.

"You have a very loyal crew on the Hammersly, Lieutenant" He stated hesitantly. "You and Flynn make a great team and the crew have nothing but respect for you both"

Kate looked directly into the senior officer's eyes and the colour drained from her face before Commander Marshall continued "I only wish some of my other commanding teams worked so well together and with such a loyal crew. You should be very proud of the work you do on the Hammersly lieutenant"

Kate smiled "Thank you Sir"

Commander Marshall took the opportunity to end his bedside vigil knowing there were many other issues he had to attend to relating to the recent events. He stood to leave and this was mirrored by Kate.

"Ahh Kate?….." Marshall asked, "I have some things I need to attend to and I was wondering if you are up to sitting with the CO a little longer. I know you should have returned to your ward by now but…"

"Of course sir." Kate nodded although she was feeling a little weary and made a note of contacting her ward for some medical advice. She continued to be aware of the now dull pain in the small of her back.

Once alone Kate clasped hold of Mike's hand and move closer to him. She placed her other hand on his chest and began to mindlessly trace circles with her fingers much as she did when sharing the most intimate of times. Kate sat in silence reflecting on exactly what the Commander was hinting at with his comments on her and Mike as a team. "Perhaps he did hear something" Kate mused. "Perhaps he is choosing to pretend that he didn't" Kate's thoughts turned hopeful.

"Mike you have to wake up and help me deal with this" she murmured.

Slowly Kate felt herself feeling drowsy and found her head comfortably leaning against Mike's chest, her eyes slowly matching his in their rest.

"I'm just going to rest here, Mike," Kate said with her eyes shut "but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to wake up." Kate slowly drifted off.

"Mmmmmm…. Love you Mike"


	14. Chapter 14 Better Than

**AN: This is a really short chapter to finsih if this little thread to the story. I have a few more chapters to finish off regarding the Hannah storyline but am going away again ( I was away when I wrote the last few chapters which is why I have updated them all at once). I will finish this story off while I amm away and post when I get back. I hope you are still enjoying it. Let me know if you feel like it.**

Ch 14: Better than

As the dawn light began to stretch its way across the darkened room, Kate slowly woke with more than a dull pain in her back and neck but was quickly distracted by another sensation. Someone was gently stroking her hair and Kate relished in the loving touch without realising in her sleepy state the relevance of it.

Kate began to stretch out her body and it was mid stretch that she realised where she was and for what reason. She immediately glanced towards Mike to find him smiling gently down at her. Kate gasped with delight and wordlessly leaned in to embrace Mike, tears of relief immediately falling.

"Mike, I was so worried" she sobbed "Don't you dare do that to me again" She leaned out of the hug and took Mike's face in her hands and kissed him lovingly, witnesses be dammed.

Mike chuckled into the kiss. "Missed you too Kate. What happened?"

"You were hit by a falling beam on the Hammersly and lost consciousness. The doctors were worried you'd slip into a coma…..Oh Mike, I am so glad you are OK. You have no idea….."

She embraced him again and then sat back on the chair, feeling a little weak herself.

Mike saw the wince of pain and the exhaustion on her face and the made the connection himself of what it meant for her to be there.

"Kate you were supposed to be in Brisbane. Did you have the procedure? What are you doing here? You look exhausted?"

Kate filled him in on her 24hrs and admitted she should probably contact her ward for her morning medication but refused to leave his side for the moment. Both of them knew that soon enough there would be a crowded room where such intimacy would be impossible.

"Shouldn't we call a doctor to check you out?" asked Kate

"Not yet" whispered Mike as he brushed the hair from Kate's tired eyes "I am so glad you are here." He said smiling "I hope you weren't serious about the clock ticking though."

Kate eyes shot up in surprise "You remember that? Do you remember anything else" she asked smiling.

"Bits and pieces. Don't worry, I wouldn't dare leave you if I ever have a say in it. Our future is too important for me, for us. Oh and I love you too, Kate but I certainly didn't agree to the clock being set on my waking up – bad form, my dear" Mike finished with a wicked glint in his eye.

Kate laughed, realising she could not have been happier at this moment if she tried.

She reached up and stroked Mike's face "You Ok?" she asked

"Better than. You?"

"Better than." Kate smiled through her tears which Mike wiped away with his thumb. Kate stood to once again kiss Mike before taking the action they both knew had to be done. "But now I really must call in the doctor to look you over and I have to return to the ward for my medication."

Mike closed his eyes and groaned. Kate kissed each of his eyelids.

"And that's the last of those eye lids I want to be seeing for a while Lieutenant Commander Flynn"

"Yes Ma'am" replied the CO as Kate reached for the buzzer.


	15. Chapter 15 Impromptu Visit

Ch 15 – Impromptu Get Together

Mike poured the salad dressing over the tossed salad and added it to the collection of salads, dips, cheeses and nibbles that had been prepared for the BBQ. It had been two weeks since he and Kate had been patients in the hospital and they had both been on sick leave with this weekend ending the well timed break. In fact, the whole crew had leave due to the repairs being carried out on the Hammersly much to the joy and relief of the crew and their families. Mike had kept in daily contact with Navcom throughout the 2 weeks and the Hammersly repairs had proceeded as planned. Mike was still a little thrown by Kate's recount of what Commander Marshall may or may not have overheard during his time unconscious in hospital but despite a few knowing glances, Commander Marshall had not even hinted at anything untoward going on between the CO and XO of the Hammersly (Much to both Mike and Kate's relief who spent the first week on tender hooks.)

Mike looked up as Kate walked in, nervously checking her appearance in the reflection in the oven door. Despite trying not to, Mike smirked as Kate fixed her hair and smoothed her top before glancing at Mike and catching him in his riviere.

"What?" she asked firmly.

"Kate everything will be fine. Relax. Hannah was the one who asked to catch up with you again. She must want to get to know you more. She doesn't care how you look." Mike said in mirth. Kate smiled and hit playfully out at Mike until he grappled her into a loving hug. Kate sighed and relaxed into his embrace revelling in the moment of intimacy before the arrival of what was fast becoming her extended family.

When the doorbell rang, Mike looked deep into Kate's eyes, squeezed her shoulders and leaned into to place a kiss on her forehead before pushing her toward the door.

"I will just go and change. I will see you in five minutes" Mike said as she walked toward the door. She mused at Mike ducking out for those first few minutes of awkwardness that would be inevitable on meeting with Hannah and her parents again. "Typical" she called toward him as he hurried up the stairs and as she reached for the door.

If it was possible to freeze a moment and capture a person's face in reaction to a given situation, then the moment when Kate opened the door to find not only Nav but Bomber, Spider, Swain and Buffer standing there with grins of welcome would have been priceless.

"Surprise!" they cried in unison before bursting in trying to convince Kate for a spur of the moment get together down at the local Pub. Kate was in mess of confusion as to which of her secrets were in the most danger of being revealed given her friends' kindly meant intrusion. Was it her forbidden lover, the group's very commanding officer, currently upstairs showering and changing or was it the impending arrival of her daughter from a teenage pregnancy, adopted out at birth and recently returned into her life. It was almost too much for Kate to handle.

Nav was the first to notice the prepared BBQ.

"Oh my, have we interrupted something? Are you expecting guests?"

"Ahh, yes. Sorry guys but I really can't join you this afternoon. Perhaps later this evening"

The disappointment showed in her friends.

"Well this has turned out to be a brilliant plan" commiserated Buffer, "First the Boss is AWOL and now you turn us down for some hot date."

"Well actually I was just having some old friends arou…" But Kate was interrupted by the doorbell calling her to greet her actual intended guests.

" X," whispered Nav sensing the tension in Kate "Do you want us to sneak out the back?"

Kate smiled gratefully at her good friend. After a brief consideration of the offer, she shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders. Kate was quite proud of her new willingness to open her life and only hoped it didn't backfire. She hadn't even considered how she was going to deal with Mike being upstairs. The only benefit of the current situation was that the distraction had wiped out the nerves she had been experiencing less than 10 minutes ago.

For the second time in 5 minutes, Kate found a surprise upon opening door when she found Bob, Anne and Hannah had been joined by a sheepish looking Mike who must have ducked out the back unnoticed and met the family out the front. All four at the door laughed at Kate's confusion before Mike winked at her and stepped forward.

"Ah, Kate I am sorry to interrupt, but are the crew here. They left a message on my mobile saying they were heading over here. And I met Bob, Anne and Hannah here by chance out the front"

Kate laughed "Hi and welcome Hannah"

Hannah immediately stepped into Kate and gave her a genuine hug and whispered quietly in Kate's ear "Don't worry Kate, we will play along."

Kate ushered her guests into the living area where the boss was immediately greeted with joy from his crew and questions along the lines of his previous whereabouts and present arrival. However that curiosity was soon explained away using the story Mike had led with at the door and then it became increasingly obvious that the crew's attention had turned to Kate's three other guests.

"Ah, I guess introductions are needed," began Kate "Bob, Anne and Hannah this is the crew of the Hammersly. Guys, these are old family friends of mine, Bob and Anne. And this is Hannah. My … um… my….." but at this point Kate faltered.

"I am Kate's sister but obviously the much younger and better looking one" Hannah finished with a smile and to the relief of Kate. "Hey guys, nice to meet you."

The crew all returned the greeting awkwardly.

"Great to meet you but I am afraid we are intruding" began Buffer "We will leave you guys to catch up. Come crew, let us away"

At first Kate began to panic that the crew's departure would mean Mike would have to leave as well to continue to charade but then Bob stepped in.

"Well why you don't stay. I mean if Kate doesn't mind?

"The more the merrier." Kate added in reply with a mixture of apprehension and relief

"I am sure we can rustle up enough food for everyone" continued Bob

"Yes but knowing the X, there won't be enough beer. Who's up for a beer and ice run" called Spider to which the crew all voiced their agreement and busied themselves with the change of plans.

Kate looked across at Mike who was busy organising the beer run. At the same time he glanced up and gave her a subtle smile. The love in his eyes was enough to comfort Kate and told her that together they'd get through this. Kate turned back to Bob, Anne and Hannah and mouthed the words of thanks from the bottom of her heart.

"Nothing to it Kate," smiled Anne "Now clearly you are not famous for you beer selection but I am betting you have a good wine in the fridge. Shall we?" Kate smiled and led the smaller of the two groups towards the kitchen.

"Here here!" added Hannah

"Soft drink for you Hannah" replied Bob and Anne in unison.

Kate laughed at Hannah's grumbled reply and set about getting this impromptu party surrounded by friends and family started. She could only hope that things will go as well as it had begun.

One look at Nav's confused and thoughtful stance on the other side of the room and Kate knew that they may have a few speed bumps yet.


	16. Chapter 16 Pieces Together, Falls Apart

Ch 16: Pieces Fall Together, Things Fall Apart

"So I thought at least your man would be here" Nav joked with Kate as she sidled up to Kate who was in the kitchen topping up the punch bowl with fresh fruit and ice.

Kate laughed nervously. "Probably a good thing. Not sure the crew could handle yet another insight into my infamous private life"

The party had been going for a while and it had been surprisingly successful. While Kate, Mike and Nav entertained Bob and Anne on the deck, the others kept Hannah entertained in the yard with tall stories from their sea adventures.

"I think your sister is great. She is obviously doing very well after the surgery?" Nav asked. She was one of the few people aware of the exact nature of Kate's sick leave. "And how are you?"

"Fully recovered and can't wait to get back to work. I have been very restless this last week." Kate replied casually and Nav nodded across the yard to Hannah who was chatting quietly to Spider.

"You better watch young Spider, Kate" Nav teased

"He wouldn't dare" Kate glared across at Spider who caught her stare and sheepishly led Hannah back to the whole group much to Nav's humour.

"Kate," Nav asked tentatively, "I was wondering about your mother? I mean, you know…. Hannah lives with Bob and Anne, not you mother."

Kate hesitated a little before replying quietly. "Hannah's mother wasn't able to care for her when she was born. Bob and Anne have been like second parents to me for a long time and the only parents that Hannah has ever known." Kate looked into Nav's eyes. "Nikki, it's a really long story. Some other time?"

"Sure Kate, Sorry"

"Hey X, the Boss here is about to massacre these steaks unless you get a tray for me to rescue them" called Buffer. Kate was happy for the distraction from the caring but inquisitive eyes of her friend and set about a search and rescue for the hapless BBQ.

* * *

After lunch, Nav found herself in a deck chair relaxing to the point of sleep when Hannah came up for a chat. Nav's curiosity about Kate sisters energised her and she sat up a little straighter.

"How are you feeling Hannah?"

Hannah was about to play the _'I am fine. Why do you ask' _card before Nav told her that Kate had filled her in on Hannah's recent operation.

Hannah took the opportunity to talk about the recent changes in her health with Nikki who had a bit of distance from the experience as opposed to the intensity of support she was getting from her parents.

"It's been brilliant. I mean I had some pain and I have to continue with anti bodies to stop my body rejecting the kidney but to not have to do dialysis every day has been absolutely brilliant"

"Are the doctors still worried about your body rejecting the kidney?"

"Well, the say the first two weeks are the best indication and I have passed with flying colours but certainly the 6 month hurdle will be a good milestone get over"

As Hannah talked, Nikki marvelled at how much like Kate she was. Hannah caught her gaze and questioned her with a smile. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I still am amazed at how much you and Kate are alike. That's all."

Hannah nodded silently. And then froze at the Nav's next words.

"You almost look as identical as your DNA proved to be"

Nikki was quietly pleased with her little joke until she felt the deathly silence from Hannah and glanced cross to see her staring back with a face as white as a sheet and an eyebrow raised in question. Nikki watched with increasing horror as she saw the pieces of the puzzle fall into place for Hannah. Nikki cursed her stupid slip of the tongue.

Meanwhile, Hannah glanced across at Kate who was chatting to Mike and Buffer, back to Nav with increasing panic and then to the other side of the yard where Bob and Anne were talking to Bomber and Spider. When Hannah's eyes finally rested back on her, Nikki saw shock and pain behind the tears that had welled in the corners of the brown eyes that so resembled Kate's

"Oh Hannah, I didn't mean…. It's just that I didn't know"

"Will you excuse me, Nikki" Hannah made to rise despite Nav's last attempt to stop her. Feeling helpless, Nav followed Hannah across the lawn in panic. Within seconds, Hannah stood defiantly in front of Kate who in talking had yet to notice the change in mood.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hannah, Kate was distracted by her presence and turned to her in question.

"It was you?" Hannah demanded to know

Kate had no idea what Hannah was so worked up about. She glanced around the party and found all eyes turned on the scene in front of her. "Hannah, what is it?"

"It was you. I can't believe it" she repeated becoming increasingly angry. Finally, the penny dropped and Kate stepped forward

"Oh Hannah" Kate's eyes rose to Bob and Anne who had also gathered what had upset Hannah and were moving closer to her. Hannah followed Kate's eyes and turned on her parents.

"You knew, you knew it was her? How could you do this to me. I told you not to tell her."

Bob, Anne and Kate were frozen to the spot. None of them quite knew how to calm the situation.

"I mean, who else did you tell?" she yelled at her parents before turning back to Kate "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Secrets seem to be your thing, don't they Kate?"

Bob stepped forward. "That's enough Hannah" he commanded in a father-like voice before continuing more gently. "Look Hannah. You have had a shock. Let's sit down and talk about this"

But Hannah was having none of that.

"I don't want to talk about it. I never wanted to talk about it. That was the point." Hannah turned one final time to Kate before storming out of the backyard.

"And I never wanted your stupid bloody kidney."

The silence was overwhelming. The awkwardness was unbearable. The crew were torn between curiosity and a desire to get away. Nav took the lead and gathered the crew together for a subtle exit but not before reaching for Kate's hand for a gentle, almost apologetic squeeze. Kate gave her a nod and tilted her head towards the crew in silent communication 'Can you explain to them please'.

"Don't worry Kate, we'll see you tomorrow. We'll be all up to speed" she whispered.

Nav looked towards Mike as if to invite him on the exit team and was surprised to notice two things. One was the concern and worry Mike clearly had for the situation and in particular Kate and the second was that Mike had absolutely no intention of leaving Kate's side. Kate for her part seemed to have moved closer to Mike as if his mere presence was comfort enough for the moment.

Surprised and curious, Nikki glanced back at Kate and faced the pleading eyes of her friend. Nikki gave Kate a knowing smile together with a final squeeze of her hand and followed the rest of the crew out. She had let slip one of her good friend's secret today. If Nikki's new suspicions were even remotely true, that secret was going nowhere. Of that Nikki was sure. She was a little disappointed that Kate had not confided the exact identity of her new man but considering the privacy and secrecy of the relationship she had had with ET that Kate had respected at the time, Nikki knew that the same favours were owed to her now. However, Kate was certainly going have to spill the beans once the current drama had passed. As Nikki joined the crew to debrief them about the drama at the BBQ, she looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary and wasn't telling a soul.


	17. Chapter 17 I've Alwasy Wanted a Sister

**Ch 17 – I've Always Wanted a Sister.**

"Alright Bob, thanks for letting us know"

Mike was talking to Bob on the phone and it was driving Kate crazy only hearing half of the conversation. She was busy pacing the room, making large hand gestures to Mike in order to get him to fill her in to which Mike simply waved her away.

"Ok Bob…. No, we understand, perhaps in time…….. Yes I will tell her…… Call us when you land…….thankyou Bob, Talk soon ………Bye."

Kate walked out onto the deck with a mix of frustration and increasing disappointment as she began to realise the while Hannah was safely back with her parents, they seemed to be leaving for home. Kate would have hoped for a chance to talk to Hannah however that obviously was not something Hannah was ready for. Not that Kate was surprised. She realised now that the control she needed in keeping her part in the transplant secret was the wrong choice and the only person she had to blame was herself. Once again, Kate was struck by the irony of not even having Hannah in her life 4 weeks ago and how affected she was that now that Hannah was leaving.

Kate sat on the deck lounge as Mike approached her with a glass of her favourite white wine. She smiled in silent thanks and took a sip as Mike joined her.

"They're heading back to Perth?" Kate asked knowingly.

"Yes. On the 9:45 Flight. I'm sorry Kate"

"Well, I really stuffed this one up, didn't I? Might wanna steer clear of me sailor, I tend to screw up relationships as a matter of course."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kate smiled gratefully and the fell into companionable silence before Mike reached out once more in comfort.

"Look Kate, Hannah just needs time. You did what was right for Hannah even if she can't see that now. At least it's all in the open and Hannah will eventually deal with this. Better now than years from now when you had built a deeper relationship"

Kate stood from her lounge and stepped the short distance across to Mike on his deckchair and crawled up into his lap. Mike encircled her in his arms and Kate buried herself into his strong chest. Mike kissed the top of her head.

Later as they continued to relax and enjoy the wine with a dinner of leftovers from the BBQ, Kate turned the conversation back to the crew's presence at the BBQ.

"I am guessing Nav has filled them all in by now" Mike mused at their less than subtle exit after Hannah's outburst.  
"Well she better not be filling them in on all she suspects."

Mike looked confused and gave Kate a questioning glance.

Kate giggled a little and explained "Mike, while the rest of the crew are blind to such subtleties, Nav is not stupid and today she saw a little bit too much in your eyes when you clearly stood by me when the rest of the crew departed. I'm guessing she now knows the identity of my mystery man."

"Oh dear" Mike reflected with increasing concern.

"I trust Nikki. She's a good friend. But I will have to talk to her tomorrow."

The silence returned.

"Kate, we're doing OK aren't we?"

Kate sat up and stared into Mikes eyes "Mike we are doing fine. I'm just worried about it all falling apart. I mean in a split second everything fell apart today with Hannah. The same could happen with us. If the Navy finds out before we've decided what to do. If I go into destructive mode, I mean what if….."

Mike leant forward and halted Kate's worries with a tender kiss. Kate responded willingly, happy for the moment to let her concerns be comforted by the love she shared with Mike.

Mike broke away and brushed the hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"We'll work it out. Together we will work it out." She smiled and rejoined them in a kiss that was fast becoming more suited to the bedroom than the deck of Kate's home.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Mike rose to go but Kate grabbed at his hand. "What if it's the crew again? Or Nav?"

"I'll peek. If it's the crew I'll come back and if it's Nav I will confirm her suspicions once and for all."

"While you're at it, a refill on the wine wouldn't go astray please?" She asked with a cheeky grin. Kate chuckled as Mike move inside and towards the door. Kate moved to the deck lounge and stretched out. Her head relaxed against the deck lounge as she gazed at the stars. Her mind was relaxed and she felt the weariness of the day's energies wash over her. Her eyes slowly closed.

Kate heard footsteps of Mike returned and felt the fresh glass of wine rest on her shoulder. Smiling she took the glass while her eyes remained closed. "Mmmn, thanks. Who was at the door?"

"I was." replied a wavering voice.

Kate started at Hannah's voice and sat bolt upright. Kate glanced back into the open plan living room to see Mike standing at the kitchen bench watching over her with concern. When she glanced back at Hannah, she stated simply. "I asked him to give us some time alone. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Hannah" Kate said as she gestured for Hannah to sit and was a little hurt when Hannah made no move to do so. "I am just glad you've stopped by."

Hannah walked to the edge of the deck and leaned on the railings leaving Kate to stare at her back. "I wasn't going to." Hannah stated.

"I know. I am so sorry we didn't talk to you Hannah. I was just trying for the best solution for the situation" after a pause, Kate continued. "I admit it was also an easy solution for me not to let you know I was involved and your parents were so adamant that I wasn't to know."

Hannah nodded and turned to Kate. "Mum and Dad talked me through it after I had calmed down. Look Kate, I owe you an apology for the way I behaved today. I was upset but that was no excuse. Apparently my teenage hormones are not as controlled as I would have people think." Hannah finished with a wry smile. Kate rose from the deck lounge and walked to stand beside Hannah. Both of them were staring out over the yard and at the sea in the distance.

"It was certainly an eventful day" Kate smiled and was glad to have Hannah's giggle as a response. "Are you Ok? I mean about the operation."

"Kate, what you did was huge." she raised a hand to stop Kate's response, "No let me finish. It was huge and I will benefit from it for the rest of my life. I just don't think you should have to pay for it for the rest of your life. There's already so much you are paying for. I wasn't going to cause you to add more payment to the list of life's debts. That's why I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to have to make this choice. Now that it's done, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."

"Oh Hannah," With tears in her eyes, Kate reached out to place her hand on top of Hannah's which was leaning on the deck railing, "This was never about owing a debt or paying me back. You had a medical condition and there was a way to fix it. I would have done it for any one in my life that needed me. You are so important to Bob and Ann. And if today was any gauge, you are becoming even more important to me. How that unfolds is anyone's guess. I'm just glad that you can now begin to live the life you deserve."

Hannah turned to face Kate once again and Kate saw her own tears mirrored in Hannah's eyes.

"Well at least we'll always have something to remember each other by." Hannah said with a smile.

Kate raised her eyebrows; ensure what Hannah was referring to. "I mean the scars"

"Ahh, I see," said Kate understanding the reference and then added "Well you know Hannah, I have always had a scar from you."

Now it was Hannah's turned to look confused before Kate clarified "I had a C –section all those years ago….but now I have two scars" she finished with a smile while holding up two fingers.

Hannah looked at Kate with wordless wonder before reaching out. Both of them fell into a hug that connected them and cemented their relationship. The relief in both Hannah and Kate was obvious. They broke apart and each saw the tears running down the other's face and both broke into a smile at the overwhelming nature of the moment.

Hannah breathed a sigh. "I have to go, Kate. We are still catching the 9:45 flight."

Kate nodded and glanced to Mike who had come to the deck doorway.

"Hannah, Bob called to make sure you were on your way back"

Hannah turned back to Kate and with one final hug; she said "Bye Kate and Thank you"

"No, Thank you Hannah, for more than you will ever know"

Mike put his arm around Kate as all three headed toward the door. As they reached the door, Hannah turned for one last moment.

"Can I email you?" she asked hesitantly

"I would like nothing better" Kate said with absolute certainty

The relief showed immediately "You said you weren't sure how being in each other's life would unfold……. Perhaps, being sisters is as true to the point as any? I always wanted a sister."

"Me to Hannah, Me to."

The perfect smile followed as Hannah walked to the waiting car

"Gotta go! Bye Mike. Bye Kate. Good luck with the Navy and the crew."

Mike and Kate watched as Hannah waved goodbye and the car drove off.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kate "She really is pretty amazing"

Mike turned Kate in his arms so they were facing each other

"That's just one more example of how you two are so much alike" he smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

"You Ok?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Better than. You?"

"Better than. But I feel we were interrupted earlier and considering the patrol starting tomorrow, I don't think we have a second to spare"

"Lead the way" Kate replied with a smile before allowing herself to be guided back into the house.

As they walked hand in hand into the house Kate reflected on a deeper meaning. She was sharing a journey toward an unknown tomorrow with the renewed confidence that can only come from being loved and loving. Kate realised she was no longer walking a path alone but she was sharing the journey with Mike, her friends and now her family. And that was the greatest gift ever. Better than any donation of a kidney.


End file.
